


Jump

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #25: Leap of Faith</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #25: Leap of Faith

Take a chance.

Inhale—take a second for consideration—then exhale and leap into the unknown, the dip past the horizon where the edge of the earth falls off.

He tends to think too much, weighing the pros and cons once, twice, three times for good measure. The couple joke he’s being stodgy, but there’s affection in their understanding that it makes him invaluable.

He believes enough in the possibilities to accept their offer. They believe enough in what he brings to the table to make the overture in the first place.

Point Man.

He likes the sound of that.

  



End file.
